TNP Lead In
Hello Friends! Wevv Mang here, LIVE from Hawaii! Yes, I know, I know, I should more than likely be there, at Inferno, scoping out the scene, as they say, since next week, is the big week. The week Wevv takes over Inferno and brings you Take No Prisoners! The PPV that…takes no prisoners….yes. Name kind of says it all, doesn't it? Well friends, have no fear. I do have experience running this company after all, and this isn't my first BBQ. No, loyal viewers of Inferno, you have no reason to be alarmed. The show has already sold out, and with the multitude of corporate sponsors willing to help promote the show, this show looks to be one of the most profitable shows in recent history. Indeed! Things are looking up for LPW! And it’s all thanks to me, Wevv Mang. Your humble servant. Now I know you fans are excited to see Take No Prisoners! You want to know what’s going to happen. Well my friends, allow your good friend Wevv to pass along some advice. Buy the PPV. Now, I know, sometimes you may feel the urge the temptation to break international copyright law, and you might want to share the total awesomeness that this LPW Pay Per View, Take No Prisoners will broadcast for a reasonable price. You may feel that you are helping out your fellow friends. But honestly friend, you’re not helping them. In fact, from watching illegally broadcast PPV’s it’s a short step to selling crack and robbing liquor stores. Which is why your real friends at LPW wish to announce that this broadcast of LPW Inferno’s Take No Prisoner’s will be extensively monitored by the best computer security detail that money can buy. And if we even catch a whiff of the broadcast going out over the net on channels other than LPW’S own, that we intend to track down the culprits, and prosecute not only them, but every person watching said broadcast to fullest extent of the law. I must say, the Boss has assembled quite the legal team, and if it takes ten years to go through each and every case, then by golly, those fine ladies and gentlemen will do it! So friends, don't partake in any illegally broadcast LPW event, no matter how tempting it might be. If you need to catch up on events, then all you have to do is sign up for a Championship membership on LPW.com and the shows will be available for your convenient viewing. I would also like to mention, that I understand that economic times are tough, and if perhaps, you might feel that the cost of purchasing our fine PPV, in HD, is an expense that you can do without, that we do offer a web broadcast, through our very own dedicated servers, for a far more reasonable price. So, once again. Don’t risk burning in hell and extensive legal prosecution by engaging in illegally broadcasting or even watching an illegal broadcast of the LPW Inferno Event, TAKE NO PRISONERS!!!!! LIVE! ONLY ON PAY PER VIEW! Buy the PPV or the webcast PPV, Do the right thing. Thank you.